


Teen Idlee

by XxxZelenaxxX



Category: Larry - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dark Harry Styles, Depression, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxZelenaxxX/pseuds/XxxZelenaxxX
Summary: Louis Tomlinson évek óta kapcsolatban él Harry Styles-al a nagy sikerű énekessel, akinek millió és millió rajongója van szerte a világban. A fiú tudja, hogy Harry az igazi lelkitársa, így kész Harryvel társulni, mint omega az alfával. Azonban, Louis tévedett. Harry továbblépett. Megcsalta őt. Hazudott neki, s talán a vezetőségnek igaza volt. A fiú nem ér fel Harryhez, így elmenekül a közös lakásukból a legjobb barátjához. A történet itt véget is érne, azonban Louis felfedezi, hogy terhes.Vajon a fiú, képes lesz megbocsájtani Harry árulását és hagyja, hogy a gyermeke a másik apja mellett nőjön fel?_________________________________________________________
Relationships: Harry Styles/Lottie Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 1





	1. A pop idol.

  


_**Louis** _

  


  


_Egy hosszú hosszú nap után fáradtan tartottam a közös, még a vezetőség előtt is titkolt lakásunk felé. Alig vártam,hogy végre magamhoz ölelhessem az én alfámat, és ő átölelve derekam a fülembe suttogja azzal a sokak által szeretett, mély, szinte bárkit megbabonázó, milliók által rajongott hangjával , hogy minden rendben lesz._

  


  


_A vezetőség nem akarja, hogy az oly nagy hírű Harry Styles egy ilyen szerencsétlen omegával tengesse az idejét, mikor milliók hevernek a lábai előtt._

  


  


_Modellek. Énekesek. Divattervezők. Száz-és száz női is férfi omega, aki ezerszer szebb, okosabb és jóval könnyebben behódol neki._

  


  


_Mégis..._

  


  


_Ő mindig azt mondta, hogy csak én létezem számára._

  


  


_Talán még ez a remény tartja bennem a lelket az elmúlt hetek után._

  


  


_A legnagyobb félelmem, hogy már nem kellek neki, hiszen nézzetek rám... egy vénség lettem._

  


  


_A hajamba elkezdtek ősz szálak vegyülni, a kezeim egyfolytában remegnek, a szemeim alatt fekete táskák pihennek, s az évek alatt felgyűlt teher, ami nyomja a lelkem._

  


  


_A bőröm kifakult, a kézfejemen kidudorodnak az erek, a testem lomha, mint egy öregemberé. Kőkeményen látszik rajtam a korom._

  


  


_Illetve, mostanában egyre romlik az egészségem._

  


  


_Folyton hányingerem van, szédülök, fáj a fejem és az évágyam is megnőtt._

  


  


_Egyre kövérebb vagyok._

  


  


_Odaléptem a bejárati ajtóhoz , és a hátsó zsebemből megpróbáltam előhalászni a kulcsaim, nagy nehézségek árán._

  


  


_Hogy lehet egy farmer ilyen szűk? Az ilyeneket be kéne tiltani, mert még fulladást okozhatnak._

  


  


_Néha elgondolkodom, hogy, miért hordok, ilyen szűk nadrágokat, ám utána eszembe ötlik, hogy ezt is csak a szerelem miatt teszem, mert tudom , hogy mennyire élvezi látni, ahogy a nadrág olykor ráfeszül formás félgömbjeimre._

  


  


_Mikor, végre sikerült megtalálni a kulcscsomót, a megfelelőt kiválasztva egy ügyetlen mozdulat keretében leejtem a földre._

  


  


_Egy fáradt sóhajt eleresztve lehajoltam a kulcsomért, és egy viszonylag gyors mozdulattal felkaptam a földről, majd behelyeztem a zárba , s elfordítottam, ezzel nyikorgásra késztetve a faszerkezetet._

  


  


_A házba beérve az első, amit megpillantottam - persze a házban uralkodó félhomályon kívül- az 2 pár hanyagul a földre hányt cipő volt._

  


  


_Zavartan pislogva beljebb merészkedem, és, ahogy egyre távolabb értem az ajtótól, a helyiségből kicsapódó fura hangokra, és még több eldobált ruhaneműre lettem figyelmes._

  


  


_De nem állt össze a kép bennem, amire így utólag visszagondolva úgy gondolom, hogy, bár rájöttem volna az okok miértjére...,viszont akkor se tudtam volna megkímélni magam, attól a jelenettől ami a hálóban várt rám._

  



	2. Meglepetés.

_**Louis** _

Ahogy a háló elé értem egy pillanatra megtorpantam. Észrevettem, hogy az ajtó csak résnyire van nyitva, ekképp egy furcsa érzés lett rajtam úrrá. Óvatos mozdulattal bekukucskáltam, viszont amit ott láttam attól csaknem a vér is megfagyott az ereimben.

A szívem visszavonhatatlanul darabokra tört. Mint egy tányér, amit sosem lehet többé helyreállítani.

Abban a pillanatban szinte széthasadtam a fájdalomtól.

A fejem zúgott, a testem pedig remegett. Az ujjaim a hajamba vájtak. Áthúztam az ujjperceim a gyér loboncomon, ezzel elszakítva a fejbőrömtől néhány karamell áranyalatú hajszálat.

A jókedv, amivel jöttem, hogy lássam Harry-t már, abban a pillanatban lehervadt az arcomról, amikor megláttam őket az ágyban hemperegni a fehér lepedőn.

Azt az alfát, akit az életemnél is jobban szeretek, és a húgomat.

A húgomat, kiben a legjobban megbíztam.

Anya halála után ő tartotta bennem a lelket, most pedig... véglegesen csalódtam benne.

Az arcomon néma, fájdalmas könnycseppek gördültek le.

Hangtalanul zokogtam, miközben kiszaladtam a bejárati ajtón.

Nem érdekelt, már semmi és senki.

Őszintén? Készültem belül meghalni.

Az alfám, akinek mindenemet odaadtam és a húgom együtt...

Azt szokták mondani, hogy egy csalódást még túlél az ember.

Kettőt már átszenved, de azon is túlteszi magát, de a harmadiknál már megváltozik belülről.

Velem már a sokadik csalódás esik meg.

Már nem akarok semmit sem érezni.

Semmit.

Fájt, hogy elárultak, csaknem felemésztett belülről.

Hogy tehették ezt velem?

Pedig végre elhatároztam magam, hogy társulok Harryvel.

Azt hittem, hogy szeret, és ténylegesen törődik velem.

Nem is tévedhettem volna nagyobbat.

Futottam, ahogy bírtam, hogy minél távolabb érjek a háztól, és tőlük.

Azoktól az emberektől, akik elárultak.

Az se érdekelt, hogy csak egy zokni van rajtam és egy rövid ujjú póló, csak futottam, míg a lábam bírta, hogy elmeneküljek mindenkitől.

Abban az ágyban tették meg...ahol Hazz-al megannyi mindent átéltem.

Ahol, neki adtam magam, és ő pedig nekem, de lehet csak számomra ilyen felbecsülhetetlenek ezek az emlékek.

Ő volt számomra az első. Az első, aki átsegített a tüzelésemen, és pedig őt, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége volt rám.

Heteket töltöttem vele nonstop az ágyban, amikor az alfája úgy kívánta.

Egyszeriben, mikor már nem bírta tovább a tüdőm szusszal, lerogytam egy padra, s ujjbegyeimmel letöröltem a szemem sarkából csurgó sós könnycseppeket, melyek csaknem úgy tűntek, mintha sosem akarnának elapadni.

Remegő kezekkel vettem ki telefonom nadrágzsebemből, valamint tárcsáztam azt a számot, mely ahhoz az utolsó emberhez tartozik, akiben még úgy éreztem megbízhatók.

Nem tartott sokáig, míg a monoton csengés elhalása végeztével, meghallottam őt.

Mély, rekedtes hangjával beledörmögött a telefonba.

Fáradtnak tűnt, én ökör pedig biztos felébresztettem.

Ma még egy alfát fogok csalósára késztetni.

Gratulálok Louis, megint elbasztál valamit.

Reszelős hangon még mindig sírva beleszóltam a telefonba, és reméltem, hogy legalább ő nem fog cserbenhagyni.

-Liam...


End file.
